The love an Irish man
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: After winning NXT and becoming the newest Diva in the WWE the Italian, Sarafina Rizzo hopes to make a mark in the WWE as well as on one Irish man's heart. Do they find true love in each other or do they find nothing at all? Read to find out! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a requested story by one of my bestest friends, AssasinLover. Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

* * *

I just won NXT's match to become the newest Diva in the WWE. I was so happy; my superstar for this whole thing was Layla. We've became close. I couldn't believe I won; I will be the newest Diva. This has been my dream for so long and finally I am one step closer to the top. I am Sarafina Rizzo; I'm 5 foot 9, 110 pounds with long blonde hair from Venice, Italy. I am so excited to be a diva. After my celebration with everyone and Layla, I went backstage to get a shower but was greeted by Sheamus and Kaitlyn. I stopped died still as I looked at my long time crush, Stephen Farrelly, known to the WWE Universe as Sheamus.

"Great Match lass, Kaitlyn and I just wanted to congratulate you and welcome you to the family." Stephen said in that heavenly accent he has.

"Yeah, you did great. I can't wait to compete against you." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Same here, I'm a big fan of you both." I told them my Italian accent coming out more than I had hoped.

"Ah I didn't know you had an accent, we're you from lass?" Stephen asked.

"Venice, Italy" I told him with a proud smile, loving where I'm from.

"Ah… I've been there. Great city, great people, and beautiful women." He said with a wink. I blushed.

"I would love to-um- chat, but I've got to go shower then get ready for my meeting with Mr. McMahon." I told them with a sweet smile.

"No problem lass, it was great to meet you." Stephen said.

"Yeah, great to meet you." Kaitlyn said before walking off. I started to walk off but Stephen grabbed my arm.

"After you meet with Vince, how about me and you go grab some drinks."

I smiled sweetly at him before replying, "I would love to, as long as you promise not to get me to drunk…"

"No promises lass, I'll give you my phone number and you can call me after your meeting." He suggested, I nodded then realized I didn't have my phone.

"How about I give you mine and you text me so I can have your number." He nodded and pulled his cell phone out. I gave him my number, said my good byes and set off to get a shower. As soon as I walked into the locker room I heard my phone go off. I ran over to my bag and grabbed it. I opened the text and it read:

_**It's Stephen, don't forget to text me lass. :)**_

I smiled and replied:

_**I won't forget, talk to you in a bit.**_

I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom, grinning from ear it ear.

"What are you all smiles about?" My good friend, Camryn, asked she is already a diva and was here to perform with some of the other Divas.

"I just got Stephen Farelly's number and I'm going to have drink with him after my meeting with Mr. McMahon." I said with a bright smile as I pulled my good clothes out for my meeting.

"Good for you, but you know I could have done it for you." Camryn said with a smirk.

"I know that but I wanted to get it myself." I said before walking into one of the showers and closing the curtain. I placed my stuff on the bench in the small part before the shower and removed my ring gear. I stepped in the shower and turned it on then got under it when it got hot.

"So do you really like this man?" I heard Camryn ask.

"Yes I do, he's sweet funny and I can honestly say I could easily fall in love with him." I told her.

After my shower and getting dressed I did my hair and some light makeup before going to my meeting. I got to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." heard from the other side. I took a deep a deep breath then went in.

"Hello Ms. Rizzo have a seat." Mr. McMahon said, I nodded and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Congratulations on winning NXT. We a proud to have you as part of our family, all I need is for you to sign the contract and I can go over a few things with you and you will be all set." He said with a smile.

Once that was said and done I shook his hand and left. I pulled out my phone and text Stephen.

_**Going to get my things meet me at the hotel?**_

Seconds later I got a reply, _**ok lass, see you there in the lobby**_

I smiled and headed off towards the locker room. I walked in and grabbed my things but before I left I could hear moaning coming from the bathroom. I knew it had to be Camryn and her boyfriend, Randy. I laughed quietly then tiptoed to the bathroom door. I stood in front of it, knowing they had it locked, and started to bang on it repeatedly.

"GO AWAY SARAFINA, YOU FAG!" I heard Camryn yell. I busted into laughter, I was so busted.

"I just had to, I couldn't resist." I said before walking away from the door.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I said before walking out of the locker room. I smiled as I walked down the hallway and to the parking lot where mine and Camryn's car was. She was getting a ride back with Randy so I had the car. Once I was finished putting my things in I got in and set off to the hotel.

Once I parked and got my things I went inside. The first thing my eyes landed on was Stephen who was sitting on the couch in lobby waiting for me.

"Hello again Stephen," I said with a smile as I walked up to him. "Let me put my things in my room and we will get those drinks."

"Okay, may I walk with you?" He asked, I smiled and nodded with a blush, he's such a gentleman.

After putting my things up in my room I we went to the hotel bar.

I don't know how long Stephen and I were in the bar, all I know is the time we were in there we told almost everything about each other. It was nearly 4 am when we went to our rooms. Stephen walked me to my room making sure I got there safely.

"I had fun tonight Stephen, thank you." I said with a smile as I stood in front of my door.

"Me to lass, can I see you again tomorrow?"

"yes." I said with bright smile. Out of nowhere he leaned in and kissed me gently. Before he could pull away I pulled him closer to me and deepened the kiss.

A minute or two later he pulled away and smiled at me. "See you tomorrow lass." He said with a smile before walking off down the hall. I took a deep breath then unlocked my door and went in.

I will have lots of dreams about that kiss.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to **AssasinLover for reviewing, favoring, and following this story it means a lot!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

The next morning I woke up and knew Camryn and Randy we're in the shower by the noises I heard. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30. I had to be on a plane at eleven with the rest of the roster to go to New York. I was hoping I could sit by Stephen. We really hit it off last night. He's sweet, funny, kind, and a great guy. I can easily fall in love with him, I even think I am I love with him and we have only been on one date. I slowly got out of bed and quickly changed. As I put my t-shirt on Camryn and Randy came out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Well good morning sunshine. Finally decided to wake up?" Camryn asked with a smile.

"Oh hush… If it wasn't for Randy you would still be asleep." I said looking at her.

"That's probably true but I'm up before you for once, so HA!"

I laughed, "Okay fine this one time! Oh have you talked to Kinley lately, she said she wanted to travel with us for a few days."

"No, I haven't but I'll call her later." Camryn said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to go meet Stephen for breakfast but I'll be back before we leave for the airport." I said before grabbing my purse and phone.

"See ya!" Camryn said as I closed the door behind me. I smiled as I walked down the hall and to the elevator. As I stood in front of the elevator I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Good morning lass." I heard in my ear.

I smiled and turned my head to see Stephen, "Good morning Stephen." I said with a bright smile.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Great, how about you?" I asked him with a smile.

"Wonderful, You going to New York with us?" He asked.

"Yep, I debut on RAW Monday night." I said with a proud smile.

"Good," He said as the elevator doors open. We walked in and went to the lobby where breakfast was being served. We got what we wanted and sat down with our food. We made small talk as we ate. Once we finished we sat and talk for a while until we realized we had a flight in two hours.

"We better get to the airport." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah, we need to be there soon." Stephen said. We stood up and threw our plates away then went to the elevators. We got on and went to my room.

"I guess I'll see you at the airport?" I asked him with a smile.

"Sure will lass." He said with a smile before leaning down and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go. He broke the kiss and smiled. "See you at the airport lass." He said before walking away. I stood there and collected my thoughts before opening my door and going in. When I walked in Camryn and Randy were sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Have fun?" Camryn asked with a smirk.

"Sure did." I said with a proud smile.

"Good, I called Kinley she's in New York and will meet us there."

"Okay good, I haven't seen here since before NXT." I said with a smile as I packed my bags.

"Well she took some time off after that break up with the guy she was dating. It was hard on her and she had to get away." She told me.

"Maybe we can set her and John up. He's been down since the divorce." Randy chimed in.

"Yeah, but they know each other. That may not work."

"Yeah it will, we can set them up on a blind date." Randy said.

"That could work." Camryn said.

"Okay you two match makers we need to get to the airport." I said breaking the conversation.

"Fine," Camryn pouted.

I laughed as they got ready. About ten minutes later all the superstars and divas were at the airport ready for our flight. Camryn and Randy were talking and I was listening to music on my phone when someone sat beside me. I looked over seeing Stephen and smiled. I removed my headphones and looked at him.

"Hello again." I said with a smile.

"Hello lass." He smiled at me, seconds later our flight was called and we were boarding the plane. I got very lucky since Stephen and I were side by side. I put my things beside my seat and smiled as he sat down.

"Well, is this a lucky incident?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes it is." I smiled then minutes later our flight took off. Once we could get our computers out I grabbed mine and used the internet on the plane. I checked my emails and different things before getting on ITunes and watching a movie. I felt a hand on mine and looked over and Stephen had his eyes closed and a smile plastered on his face. I smiled and held his hand as we sored through the air. I laid my head on his should and ended up falling asleep, dreaming of the day Stephen and I got married.

_**I stood in the dressing room waiting for Camryn to come get me. Today is the day I become Mrs. Stephen Farrelly. I nervously check my dress and made sure I looked perfect. I didn't know what to do about my nerves. I looked at the door when there was a knock.**_

"_**Who is it?" I called hoping it wasn't Stephen again.**_

"_**Camryn," I heard before the door opened, "it's time." She said as she slowly came in. She's eight months pregnant and has been married to Randy for almost a year. I smiled and went to the door.**_

"_**How do I look?" I asked as I looked at her.**_

"_**Beautiful." She said with a bright smile.**_

"_**You ready girl?" I heard. I looked at the door and there stood my other bridesmaid and other best friend, Kinley.**_

"_**Ready as I'll ever be." I said she nodded and we all walked out. I was on my way to become Mrs. Stephen Farrelly.**_

I woke up when Stephen shook me lightly. "Wake up lass we are landing soon." I nodded and sat up slowly. I turned my computer off and laid my head on his shoulder again for some reason I was extremely tiered.

Once we landed I went to baggage claim with Randy and Camryn and went to pick up the rental car. I saw Stephen walking over and smiled.

"Want to ride with me lass?" He asked with a smile. "I already have me car." I nodded.

"Hey Camryn, I'm gonna catch a ride with Stephen." I told her.

"Okay." She said waving me off. I laughed gently and grabbed my bags. This should be a fun time in New York.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

A link to her wedding dress, in the dream, is on my profile!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! But thanks for all the review, favorites and follows! It really means alot to me. Please read and review!**

* * *

Once I got into my hotel room, which I have to myself, I decided to text Stephen to see what he was up to. I grabbed my phone and lay on the bed before finding his number.

Hey do you have anything planned?

Not at the moment lass, why?

I'm bored and I wanted to see if you want the catch a movie or something.

How about you come to my room and we rent a movie and do nothing…

I smiled and giggled lightly, I like that idea.

Then come on lass.

See you soon I smiled and grabbed my room key before setting off to his room, barefoot, and with my key and phone. I didn't feel like putting my shoes on since I am in a tank top and shorts, I didn't care. Once I got to the door I felt nervous all of a sudden. I started to back away but then the door opened.

"I thought I heard someone out here. Why didn't you knock?" Stephen asked looking at me. I froze he's shirtless and so freaking hot! I stammered and looked at him. Before I could say anything he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. I threw my phone into his room and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my thighs and picked me up. He slammed the door and walked into the room and laid me on the bed. He continued to kiss me as he lay on top of me, rubbing his hands up and down my sides. He started running his hands up my shirt. I freaked.

"No, Stephen I can't no…" I pushed him away and jumped up.

"What's wrong lass?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I can't do this." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

~No POV~

Stephen looked at her as she walked to the window and looked out over the bright lights of New York crying. He stood up and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"What's wrong lass?" He asked her gently. Sarafina shook her head and pushed him off of her as the tears fell from her eyes like water falls. She didn't want to be touched; it brought back to many memories from before she moved from Italy. Stephen looked at her and felt like he did something wrong. He didn't want to scare her but he wanted to know what was wrong with her and why she just stopped like that.

"Look I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I just really like you and wanted to show you how much." Stephen said looking out the window sadly.

"Stephen…" She took a deep calming breath. "It's not you it's me. I didn't mean to freak but that brought back some bad memories from when I was young still in Italy. I'm sorry I just can't go that far right now."

"Oh lass I didn't know that if I would have known lass I wouldn't have gone so fast." He said gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Maybe one day I can tell you the whole thing. It's just it's hard to tell." She told him.

"It's okay lass." He said gently. She smiled gently and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest protectively. She smiled and kisses him gently. "Let's watch a movie." He told her gently. She nodded before he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed then sat beside her and grabbed the remote. He switched to the movies and flipped threw them.

What do you want to watch lass?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't care, I'm kind of tiered." Sarafina said as she snuggled into him and closed her eyes with her head on his chest.

"Skip the movie and sleep?" He asked smiling. She nodded. Stephen turned the light out and the TV before pulling the covers back and covering them both up.

"I don't have any clothes." She said half asleep.

"You can get them in the morning." He told her holding her close.

"Okay…" she said with a yawn before falling to sleep quickly. Stephen held her close as he went to sleep holding her close.

"I love you lass." He mumbled before going to sleep holding her close.

~Sarafina's POV~

'I heard that you big hunk of hotness.' I thought as I smiled with my eyes closed. I snuggled closer to him and eventually fell asleep.

~~Dream~~

"_**Babe where's my hat?" I heard my husband call from our bathroom.**_

"_**Um should be in your closet by your vests." I said as lay in our bed. I'm seven months pregnant and I feel like I'm carrying a watermelon. **_

"_**I don't see it." He said. I groaned and slowly got up and waddled into the bathroom. I went to his closet and looked up on the top self and there it was. I got it down and threw it at him.**_

"_**Your tall you should have seen them." I said before I hit his chest as I walked past him.**_

"_**I overlooked them." He said pouting with his boyish grin.**_

"_**Sure…" I said before walking back into our bedroom. **_

"_**Baby I know your mad at me but I have to leave for work." He said walking into the bedroom and sat beside me on the bed.**_

"_**I don't want you to leave with me being this close to my due date." I told him almost in tears. **_

"_**I know baby Rena will be here tomorrow and I will be back into weeks." He said as he ran his hand threw my hair.**_

"_**I'm sorry my emotions are every damn where. But babe I'm gonna miss you."**_

"_**I'm gonna miss you two baby." He said before kissing me gently. "I love you and I will see you and our little girl here in two weeks." He said as he placed his hand on my stomach.**_

"_**We love you and were gonna miss you two baby." I told him with a weak smile.**_

"_**Get some rest and I will see you soon love." He kissed me before getting up grabbing his bags and going down stairs to the cab he called. **_

"_**Hey baby." I looked up and saw him, the man that raped me in Italy he's here. **_

"_**STEPHEN!" **_

I was shaken awake. I looked up threw blurry vision and saw Stephen shaking me.

"Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

"Sorry bad dream." I said before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's okay." He said holding me close as I cried this will be a though relationship.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

~~Monday Night RAW~~

I was in the diva's locker room lacing up my boots as when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called hoping it was Stephen.

"Um… a lovable, huggable, Irish man?" I giggled and went to the door I opened it and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked as he held me close.

"Yeah, now that you're here." I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"Well I'm just here to walk you to the gorilla." He said. I pulled away from him and looked up at him then nodded. He smiled then grabbed my hand and led me to the gorilla position. Once we got there he pulled me into a kiss. "Good luck love." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I said before walking to the curtain. My music hit and I went out. I went down the ramp and got into the ring, waiting for my opponent. When her music hit I groaned. Why one of the Bella's? I inwardly cursed WWE as Nikki and Brie Bella came prissing their slutty selves down the ramp.

"You two done I'd really like to kick one of your ass!" I said as they got in the ring. The both glared at me and then I think Brie got of the ring. The bell rang and we went at it. By the end we we're both worn out and ready for it to be over. Right when I thought it was over I caught them in the corner of my eye doing their twin switch. I knew I had to step up. I moved and knocked her out of the ring. She jumped back in and I managed to drop kick her then hit my finisher. She laid on the matt and I pinned her for the three count.

"NO!" I heard Nikki scream. I looked over and smirked as the ref held up my hand. I smiled and got out the ring and went up the ramp then back through the curtain. As soon as I walked through the curtain I was wrapped in strong arms. I smiled.

"You did great lass. You showed them they can be beat." Stephen said as he held me.

"I try." I said smiling at him. As he held me Nikki and Brie made their way through the curtain. They both glared at me and I smiled sweetly then they walked off. I giggled as Stephen held me.

"What's so funny lass?" he asked as he pulled away to look at me.

"Nikki and Brie hate me now."

He laughed, "They don't like very many people."

"I had a feeling." I said smiling. "I'm going to go get a shower."

"Okay want to grab a bite to eat after my match?"

"Sure, as long as you shower." I said smiling before kissing his cheek and walking down the hall. I went to the divas locker room and grabbed my bag before heading to the shower. I turned the water on and got my hair wet.

After my shower I got dressed and ready to go back to the hotel. As I opened the locker room door there stood Stephen about to knock.

"Well lass I didn't know you would be at the door waiting on me." He said with his handsome smile.

"Well I was on my way to the hotel." I said smiling. "Oh no I just remembered dinner."

"It's okay lass how about I come pick you up in your room when I get done here and we will go to the hotel restaurant."

"That sounds perfect." I told him with a smile.

"Okay lass I have an interview. See you soon." He kissed me gently then walked down the hall. I'm smiled then went down the hall in the other direction.

When I got to the hotel I put my things on the floor by the door in my room and walked over to the bed. I fell on to it, dead beat tiered. I stripped and got my pajamas out of my bag and quickly changed. Once I got changed I pulled my hair up into a messy bun then got into bed. I didn't bother to turn the TV on since I was so tiered. I curled up in the covers and was almost asleep when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and got out of bed. I lazily walked to the bed and opened the door.

"Hey lass," Stephen said with a cheery voice.

"Hi…" I groaned before remembering we had a date tonight. "Oh no I forgot! I'm so sorry Stephen do you still want to go out?" I asked now wide awake.

"Not if you're to tiered lass." he said looking at her. I grinned at him.

"Um kind of you just wanna come in and order room service?" I asked smiling.

"Sure lass." He said smiling. I walked into the room so he could come in. I walked to the bed and fell back on it. I watched Stephen come in smiling. He removed his shirt smiling.

"Mind if I join ya?" he asked smiling.

"No…" I said quietly as I balled up again. I heard him chuckle then a few minutes later he was beside me. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight lass." He said as he pulled me close.

"Night…" I mumbled as I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
